Myocardial ischemia, and in severe cases acute myocardial infarction (AMI), can occur when there is inadequate blood circulation to the myocardium due to coronary artery disease. Evidence suggests that early reperfusion of blood into the heart, after removing a blockage to blood flow, dramatically reduces damage to the myocardium. However, the reestablishment of blood flow into the heart may cause a reperfusion injury to occur. Reperfusion injury is believed to be due to the build up of waste products on the myocardium during the time blood flow was inadequate and the reaction of these waste products with oxygen in the blood when normal blood flow is reestablished. It is possible to reduce reperfusion injury to the myocardium by cooling the myocardial tissue prior to reperfusion. Mild cooling of the myocardial tissue to a temperature between 28 and 36 degrees Celsius provides a protective effect, likely by the reduction in the rate of chemical reactions and the reduction of tissue activity and associated metabolic demands.
One method of cooling myocardial tissue is to place an ice pack over the patient's heart. Another method involves puncturing the pericardium and providing cooled fluid to a reservoir inserted into the pericardial space near the targeted myocardial tissue. Cooling of the myocardial tissue may also be accomplished by perfusing the target tissue with cooled solutions. A catheter having a heat transfer element located in the catheter's distal tip may also be inserted into a blood vessel to cool blood flowing into and through the heart. It is also possible to cool the myocardial tissue by supplying cool blood to the heart through a catheter placed in the patient's coronary sinus.